


Wings

by shewhospeakswiththunder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhospeakswiththunder/pseuds/shewhospeakswiththunder
Summary: Prompt: Wings





	Wings

Flying was easy. It was freedom, power, _ speed__._ It was Kylo’s own hands on the gears, feeling the rumble of his ship’s engines, the swooping joy of nailing a hairpin turn, the steady pull of gravity pinning him to his seat as he accelerated upward, _hard,_ the fleeting buoyancy of cresting the zenith.

Life was hard. Painful, demanding, desperate. He longed for the stolen moments of quiet peace only the vacuum of space could provide, removed from the petty urgencies of leadership. 

He longed for the weightlessness of wings.

Only a handful of times in Kylo’s experience had he felt the same fluttering in his stomach that flight gave him, and every memory of them whispered the same name: _ Rey. _

They had been so close, saber to crackling saber in that snowy forest. So close, hand to trembling hand in that sparse stone hut by the sea. Every time, breathtaking in her nearness, heartbreaking at her distance.

Kylo ached for his name to fall once again from her lips. His scar burned at the thought of her fingers running down the mark she had viciously branded on his face. 

Flying was easy. Longing for the woman who made your heart soar was hard.


End file.
